The present disclosure relates to an illumination device emitting light including laser light, and a display device performing video display using such an illumination device.
An optical module being one main component in a projector, i.e., projection display device, is generally configured by an illumination optical system, i.e., illumination device including a light source, and a projection optical system including a light modulation element. In the field of such a projector, a small-sized (palm-sized) light-weight portable projector called micro-projector is recently becoming popular. In this micro-projector, the light source of an illumination device has been mainly an LED (Light Emitting Diode).
Recently, on the other hand, a new light source of an illumination device receiving attention is a laser. As a projector using laser light of three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), a projector using a gas laser has been known, for example. The projector in which the light source is a laser is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 55-65940 and 6-208089, for example. With the light source being a laser, the resulting projector has a wide range of color reproduction and the power consumption is decreased.